In connection with engraving designs or other patterns on a workpiece such as, by way of example, metal, marble or wood, it is known to use a controlled laser beam. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,196 to Neumann et al. issued Oct. 12, 1982, and entitled "Laser Engraving System with Massive Base Table and Synchronization Controls," a laser engraving system is disclosed in which a carriage is provided for moving the workpiece to be engraved. This system also requires the use of two lasers, with one of the lasers being a reference laser. The system includes an extremely large and cumbersome platform, as well as beam delivery system, in order to deliver the laser beam to the movable workpiece.
Other known prior art systems appear to be equally cumbersome and unwieldy affording no portability to the user. In particular, an optical scanning laser engraving system is available from Laser Machining, Inc. of Somerset, Wis. This system, similar to the Neumann et al. system involves the use of a movable workpiece. It is a large and heavy system occupying a great deal of space and, consequently, could not be readily carried or transported by the user. The relationship and positioning of the laser, beam delivery system, workpiece and the carriage for moving the workpiece contribute to the immense size of the system. Another commercially available laser engraver can be obtained from General Scanning of Watertown, Mass. This engraver includes an elongated laser beam delivery system for directing the laser beam to the workpiece. Because of its length, this engraver is also unwieldy for the user to carry and transport.
In comparison with known prior art laser engraving systems, it would be advantageous to provide a portable laser engraver that can be used in a variety of applications and which can be readily transported by the user. It would also be desirable to provide such a system with the capability of communicating with an independent controller for use in providing a variety of patterns to be engraved on the workpiece and in which the cost of the engraver makes it available to a larger number of users.